Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection system for flexible flat strip cables comprising parallel strip conductors arranged at a distance from one another. These are stripped of insulation in the area of the connection which is to be made and are pressed to one another in that area.
Such flat strip cables are used in vehicles for, for example, loop circuits of multiplex systems for the distribution of current and control signals. Branch conductors lead from these loop circuits to consuming points, sensors or the like. According to the individual equipment of a motor vehicle, different cabling layouts are required. There is therefore a great need for connection systems with which it is possible to connect branch conductors, simply and rapidly, to principal flat strip cable loop circuits.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a connection system for flexible flat strip cables, which can be used to connect several flat strip cables simply and rapidly to one another at any desired points.
This purpose is reached according to one of the claims with the characteristics of preferred embodiments of the present invention appearing in the subsidiary claims. The present invention is based on the idea of selectively stripping the insulation from flexible flat strip cables in any places from which branch conductors or the like are to be led, to press the conductor areas stripped of insulation to one another and to provide housings able to be joined together in the simplest possible manner and with which the flexible flat strip cables to be connected can be exactly positioned with respect to one another and subsequently pressed to one another.